


A Day of the (Un)Dead

by FenyxNyteRyder



Series: City of Gray Drabbles [4]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, AmeCan, Black Velvet Burgers - Freeform, City of Gray AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Peach Pancakes, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, peaches & cream pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: After a necromancy spell goes wrong, it’s up to James and Thomas to set everything back to normal. Of course, they run into a few hard problems along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenDarkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/gifts).



“This is all your fault,” James growled out, tightening his grip on the scythe in his hand as he peeked around the corner of the building from the alley that they were standing in, attempting to stay concealed from the hordes of undead that were presently roaming around the streets and causing mayhem.

 

“Hey, it’s not all _that_ bad, puppy,” his companion muttered with a smirk, carding a tan hand through raspberry-dyed hair, green cat-like eyes glimmering with mirth.

 

The hellhound’s ears pressed back against the top of his head as he rounded on the witch, a finger jabbing Thomas in the chest until the much shorter male was backed against the wall. “Not that bad!? You sold someone the ingredients for a necromancy potion even though I keep telling you _not to_ , and look at what happened! Nearly all the fucking dead in Cinereo has come crawling out of the ground and are trying to _kill everybody_!”

 

The witch simply raised his hands in front of him in surrender. “Hey, I tried to tell the kid all the precautions and to actually get a professional to perform the ritual, so it’s not really _my_ fault that things went to hell.”

 

James threw his hands into the air in exasperation, teeth bared in a snarl. “What do you mean it’s not your fault? You’re the one who sold the stuff, even though I keep telling that you’re not supposed to be messing--”

 

“I’m just trying to make a living, babe. People’ll pay a pretty penny for some of those things,” Thomas interrupted, reclining back against the wall and resting his hands behind his head. “I gotta eat somehow. And I’m not just talking about eating dick, darlin’,” the green-eyed male murmured suggestively with a wink as he ran his tongue across his teeth, the piercing becoming visible for just a moment before disappearing back into his mouth.

 

It caused a flush to rise to the hellhound’s cheeks, followed by a scowl as he strongly attempted to resist the urge to keep from smacking the back of Tommy’s head in an attempt to knock that smirk from his face. That stupid, adorable asshole’s face.

 

Now, the argument was shifting though. “Well, if you would just move into the house with the rest of us, then you wouldn’t _have to_ sell black market items just to get by, now would you?” James huffed, allowing his scythe to dissolve back into wisps of shadows. “Honestly, Thomas, you _know_ that we’d be more than happy to let you live with us. It just makes it seem like you’re-- I don’t know-- avoiding us or something? Even though you end up sleeping over at our place usually more often than not.”

 

The accusation made Tommy’s smirk wilt as he seemed to withdraw in on himself, rubbing his arm sheepishly as his emerald gaze darted out toward the road. “Well, you know I ain’t ever really been one to stick in one place for very long. And you three are already happy together, so I wouldn’t really wanna be one to intrude on--”

 

“Idiot!” the hellhound hissed out, grabbing the witch’s face between his hands and forcing Thomas to look up at him. “If we didn’t want you around, we would’ve kicked you out a long time ago. Why can’t you understand that?”

 

A watery smile tugged at his lips as he shrugged, his arms falling limply to his sides and murmuring seven words that made James’s heart wrench painfully in his chest. “...Because no one’s ever loved me before…”

 

The blonde’s features softened, his shoulders slumping as he let out a sigh and resting his chin on top of Tommy’s head before nuzzling into the soft raspberry-coloured locks. “Well they’re all assholes who don’t deserve you, so you’re better off without them anyways and just sticking with us.”

 

“So you’re admitting that you love me, huh?” The teasing tone was managing to creep its way back into the witch’s voice, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as James pulled away with a snort.

 

“Don’t push your luck…” the hellhound mumbled, though the tell-tale signs of a fading blush made Thomas suspect that he was likely correct in his assumption.

 

Before Tommy could open his mouth to fire another teasing, somewhat flirty comment, a harsh inhuman screeching filled the air, causing both of them to wince and turn their attention back to the road. James paled slightly as one of the undead beings seemed to have noticed their location, beginning to charge towards their hiding spot. This, of course, ended up drawing the attention of its surrounding brethren, and soon an entire mob of writhing limbs was attempting to crawl over each other to get towards the pair.

 

“Shit.” A single word spoken simultaneously by the hellhound and the witch.

 

“Sorry about this,” James mumbled before quickly hoisting Thomas up over his shoulder despite any protests that arose from the green-eyed male, turning on his heel and sprinting down the alleyway in an attempt to outrun the undead creatures that were on their tails while Tommy tried to keep his head from being hit on the walls with every turn that was made and casting a few spells to slow their attackers down.

 

Eventually there was enough distance gained between them that James managed to duck into a narrow passageway that was barely wide enough for both he and Thomas to fit inside, their bodies pressed together as the hellhound clapped his hand over the top of Tommy’s mouth. His ears twitched towards the entrance, listening to the clamoring of bodies rushing past until there was only silence and the sound of their own breathing and heartbeats.

 

“I think we lost them…” James breathed out, his hand slowly dropping from Thomas’s mouth to rest on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm… Though it looks like we’re in a _tight_ situation,” the witch murmured, his hands sliding beneath James’s shirt, fingers dancing along the distinct curves of toned muscles, his smirk widening as the hellhound squirmed slightly beneath his touch.

 

“Thomas, please. This isn’t the time to be feeling me up. We have a serious problem!” James hissed out between his teeth, red and purple eyes narrowing as he glowered down at the shorter male, though he made no attempt to stop Thomas from continuing his exploration of the demon hound’s skin.

 

“Well, I definitely have a _problem_ for ya, doll,” Thomas whispered, the words dancing on his tongue as he brought his hips to grind down against James’s thigh.

 

While mostly unfazed by the other’s actions, there was still a deepening blush that managed to make itself visible across the hellhound’s face. “Well if you’d just stop thinking with your dick and actually think with your brain, you wouldn’t always get horny when I carry you or we end up getting chased. So I don’t see the problem here,” James muttered, though despite his words, he found himself sliding down the wall, his thighs on either side of Thomas, as he tried to make himself appear closer to the same height as the shorter male who quickly nestled himself flush against James’s body, their noses bumping together a bit awkwardly.

 

“Well, it’s not like you have much room to talk, puppy. Maybe it’s all the sexual tension,” Tommy breathed out, their breaths mingling together in the small space as the male witch snaked a hand to the front of James’s pants, his palm pressing against the sizable bulge that was growing there.

 

It made James flinch from the contact, letting out a small growl between clenched teeth as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “Do you always have to be this much of a pain in my ass?”

 

Thomas smirked softly as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against the soft fur of the wolf-like ears perched on top of James’s head. “You know… I think I’d rather be the one that had you as a pain in my ass… If you catch my drift~” Tommy purred, his lips trailing along the hellhound’s cheek as a finger hooked into the waistband of his pants. “So what do ya say, hun?”

 

James bit down on his lip, staring with narrowed eyes at Thomas.

 

This was a game that they always liked to play with each other: getting into unnecessarily dangerous situations while Thomas would tease and try to rile up the hellhound as much as possible--which was likely the reason the witch never quite heeded the blonde’s warnings about selling dangerous products when he _knew_ that James would end up having to deal with them, with Thomas’s help of course--while James tried to hold out as long as possible.

 

Tommy always won.

 

And he could tell by the way that James pursed his lips together and puffed out his cheeks that this would be yet another victory.

 

“Fine,” James bit out, “but if you get loud again, I swear I’m going to make you regret this.”

 

It was an empty threat: Thomas never regretted it; he liked it rough.

 

“You’re on, sweetheart,” Tommy murmured, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss that was quickly returned as he tugged open his lover’s pants.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matthew hummed softly as he ran a hand through Alfred’s hair, the human’s head resting on his lap as the changeling flipped through a book that was currently resting on the arm of the couch.

 

“Hey, Mattie? Do you think they’ll be back soon? It’s been quite a while, yeah?” Alfred murmured with a yawn, stretching his arms over the top of his head and obscuring Matthew’s view of the pages.

 

Letting out a sigh, Matthew flipped the book shut after marking the page, tossing the piece of literature onto the table in front of them. “Alf, I’m sure they’re fine. There’s nothing to be worried about. Ya’akov and Ta’oma can take care of it. There’s been worse situations before.”

 

“Yeah, but--”

 

Before Alfred could finish his sentence, the front door of the house was kicked open, a certain rumpled hellhound carrying an equally disheveled Thomas in his arms as they entered the house. The human would’ve been worried had it not been for the giant shit-eating grin that was spread across the witch’s face.

 

Nevertheless, their appearance caused Alfred and Matthew to leap out of their seats, gathering around the pair as James closed the door behind them..

 

“Jesus, are you guys okay? We were starting to get worried and… What happened?” Alfred asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as he helped steady Thomas when James placed the raspberry-haired male on his feet.

 

A giddy giggle slipped from Tommy’s lips as he leaned into the human’s embrace. “Jamie sure knows how to stick it to a man. Knows how stick it _in_ a man too, if you get what I’m saying,” he mumbled out, nudging Alfred in the side with his elbow.

 

James merely cleared his throat, suspiciously tugging the collar of his shirt up to cover his neck as he glanced away, fidgeting slightly.

 

The changeling soon turned to the human with a sly smirk across his face. “Alright, Alfred. Pay up. You owe me twenty dollars. I _told_ you they’d totally end up fucking again.”

 

A deep flush spread to Alfred’s cheeks as he pouted. “Hey! I honestly thought that they’d end up waiting until they got home so that we could all join in,” Alfred mumbled with a huff, though he nevertheless dug his wallet out of his pocket and handed over a twenty dollar bill to the grinning changeling.

 

“Wait… You guys were _betting_ about our sex life?” the hellhound spoke up, an unimpressed, deadpanned expression on his face before he groaned and pressed his face into his hands. “You guys are awful…”

 

“You know you love us~” Thomas sang out, as the three pulled the hellhound into a hug.

 

“...Yeah. I know I do…”

 

“...You guys did remember to get rid of all of the undead though, right?” Matthew asked, twirling a strand of James’s hair around his finger.

 

Thomas and James shared a glance, both of them paling slightly.

 

“Shit.”


End file.
